


Origins

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Mild Language, Scribe/Storyteller POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: This is the true; untold until now; story of the life of the Winchester brothers.(I'm not suppose to share but someone needs to get the whole truth out there. Just please don't tell Metatron or Father......I've been assigned to scribe the boys story and Father's books left out a very important part of their lives. I had to set the record straight!!)





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my fellow readers,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little twist of pre-canon that my over active imagination cooked up last night when I was suppose to be sleeping. I have no idea where it came from but it kept nagging at me all night. My muse can be a pushy bitch sometime....LOL. This is set up to allow for the continuation of the Winchester's story because at the time of this publishing we are in the middle of season 14 (episode 300 has just aired) with a 15th season guaranteed.
> 
> I wrote this in less then 2 hours so all oops are mine.....grammar isn't my strong suit and I hope it tickles your fancy. Plus all characters belong to other peeps--I just like to borrow them and take them out for a spin once in a while. Please remember that Kudos and positive comments are better then dark chocolate and possibly sex.....okay not really but come on--it doesn't take much to tap the kudos button so I know if its worth adding to in the future. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.....be kind. Spread love and AKF!!
> 
> LOVE and smooches
> 
> KRK
> 
> Additional Note: I looked up the origins of both the boys names--so these descriptions of the names Dean and Sam are true.  
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

** Origins **

****

****

**Part One-- This is Us-- A History **

****

         Everyone thinks they know the origins, the back story if you will, of Sam and Dean Winchester. Well, I'm here to tell you that you don't know Jack squat!! Who am I.....I'm not the important one here. All you need to know about me is that I was there at their beginnings and I witnessed it all. I know what you're thinking...but its true. God himself assigned me to write down their story and that's what I did. Let's start with Dean's creation......

         The Archangel Dekanos was created by our Father as one of the last of his Archangels. He was giving this name because it means "chief of a group, dignitary in charge and law" in various origin languages. His job was to be the leader of the warrior angels--to guild and protect those who come after his birth. In other words; he was a protector of innocents. Seems fitting given what you know about his life on Earth. In Heaven, Dekanos grew up loved, protected and cherished as one of the youngest of the Archangels. He learned at the knees of his older brothers and sisters. When the time came to chose his sex, he wanted to be just like his oldest brother Michael, so he asked Father to make him male and to now call him Dean. God showed his son how he could change his form at will--that he was neither male nor female but both and neither. That gender was not truly an angel's form. As an Archangel, as one depicted in art by his beloved humans, Dean decided to keep his male body. Standing at just over six feet tall, the golden brown hair and forest green eyes was his favored version of himself. He rather enjoyed its feel better then his female version--even if he does have bowed out legs. Though it should be noted that there are stories out there of his feminine counterpart Deanna (sometimes referred to Dianna)  the protector --from those rare times he decided to be female.

         The very last Archangel to be created was our Father's favorite and his namesake. By the time of his creation, Father was running low on energy but he made up for this Archangels lack of size by making his soul gleam the brightest and filling the small angel with his love. He was given the name Shemu'el which means "name of God or God has heard". His job was to listen to all the prayers being sent up from Earth and share them with his Father. If Shemu'el felt that a prayer was important enough to tell his Father then it was to be granted or answered. All of the older Archangels adored the small, innocent childlike Shemu'el but none more then Dekanos. The two soon became inseparable and co-dependent on each other. Father allowed the two to stay together because it was his will that it be that way. Dekanos is the protector of innocents and Shemu'el is the first innocent in creation. They were meant to be two parts of the same soul. In fact, most do not know this but Father asked Dekanos if he could use some of his grace to create Shemu'el and therefore tying the two souls together for all of time.

         Before long every being in Heaven knew that Dean had claimed the youngest Archangel as his own--his mate. He often referred to the little one as 'my Sammy' and so he became known as Sammy by his family. The adorable child never changed from his male form. He always wanted to stay as he had been created--male. So the youngest Archangel always had a mop of curly, silken golden and red hair to go along with his huge, slanted blue, green, golden eyes that never seemed to remain one color for long. He was lean, mostly composing of arms and never-ending coltish legs. Dean would often tease him by calling him a bean pole or Samantha since he looked almost feminine with his long hair and beautiful features. Everyone love the innocent Sammy completely. He was Heaven's most prized possession. Father was very pleased with his youngest child and doted on him more then he should have because it led to a raging fit of jealousy, petty arguments and a fall from grace for one of his older children and a large congregation of angels.

         I'm sure you are familiar with the story of Lucifer and his fall from grace. You know that he betrayed his family and was banished for his deeds. What you don't know is that Lucifer did more then just fall and take a host of angels with him. You see, the problems started when Lucifer started to have an unhealthy obsession with his youngest brother; Shemu'el or Sammy as he was now known. It started out innocently, such as these things do but over time it became increasingly obvious that Lucifer wanted more. The older Archangel wanted to possess the innocent childlike Sammy for himself. This is were things turned ugly. Sammy belonged to Dean; he was created by using Dean's grace therefore binding their two souls together. This was known throughout Heaven. It is why Sammy is so innocent--he was never meant to be an individual or to grow up like his siblings. God intended for Shemu'el to remain innocent, to be wholesome and childlike so that he could only pass on the purest of prayers to his Father. God wanted a way to filter out the truly heartfelt offerings from those that were less urgent or perhaps a bit selfish. He accomplished his goal by making sure his youngest Archangel never outgrew his innocents. Millenniums passed by and thousands of angels were born and grew up but Sam always remained the same.

         It was this innocents that fascinated Lucifer. He fell in lust with the small Archangel. The only thing stopping him was Dean. The two boys were never apart and Lucifer was getting frustrated trying to find ways to separate the two. Sammy was always touching or being held by Dean. The young Archangel was often seen within Dean's arms. During meals; Sam would either sit on Dean's lap or Father's lap. Lucifer was jealous of how much attention the little one was given and how much attention he gave to others.

         This obsession drove Lucifer to madness. Eventually he cracked and rebelled against his family. One of his last acts in Heaven was to kidnap his youngest brother Sam and hide him away from everyone. God himself could not get Lucifer to disclose where the childlike Archangel was being held or if he was even still alive; though both Father and Dean would have known if Sammy had be executed. So it was with a broken heart that Father ordered Michael to banish his brother and lock him into a solitary cage for all of time. He could no longer stand the sight of his son Lucifer and no longer wanted to see him so he had him banished from Heaven for eternity. Part of his punishment was the darkening of his once glorious wings to a hazy, endless black color that was hard to see and to remove his halo. Father meant every word of his punishment for Lucifer. His son had stolen away Heaven's treasured child and now he was going to pay for his misdeeds.      

         Michael and Lucifer fought and struggled against each other for an eon before Michael was victorious in defeating his younger brother. During their long fought battle, Dean scoured Heaven and Earth looking for his Sammy but he never found him. Others tried to comfort Father and Dean over the small Archangels loss but neither could be consoled. Father left Heaven behind and Dean turned into the Righteous Man--the defender of  mankind. He had failed his Sammy but he vowed to protect Father's other children; the humans of Earth. He no longer laughed or enjoyed life but took his duties very seriously. He was not above smiting any being; angel or demon; if they were found guilty. He became Michael's right hand man and the once beloved Archangel became a force to be reckoned with.

         As for young Shemu'el.....well if anyone had bothered to ask me I could have told them where Lucifer hid the youngster. I am, after all, in charge of telling his story since he is tied to Dekanos. But nobody ever bothers us scribes. We are usually left to our own devices in our section of Heaven. In fact only Metatron and Father are allowed into the scribing rooms but all are welcome into the great libraries to read the histories. I know exactly what Lucifer did with his younger brother. All Dean had to do was ask and I would have had to let him read the pages of his story. Father said we must allow our charges to re-read their past but to never tell them of what the future holds---free will and all that. Alas, nobody every came to ask; not even our Father. We are often the forgotten ones until history starts to repeat itself then and only then are our books and libraries needed.

         Yes, you are now curious about Shemu'el....sorry. Sometimes I forget that I am only suppose to transcribe the story not tell it but they are really the same thing in the long run. So, poor little innocent Sam.....he had no way of knowing that his older brother would lie to him or take him away from his home in Heaven. He trusted all of his family members and loved them completely. Lucifer found the smallest of his brothers sound asleep in the bedroom he shared with Dekanos. Most angels do not need to sleep but Sam was different from his siblings. First, he was the last of the Archangels ever created and second, he didn't have his own grace but shared with Dean. Father didn't have what he needed to make his youngest an independent entity, therefore, Sam was the most human like amongst his siblings. Sam had emotions, free will and with the exception of his pure innocent soul ( _plus his silvery/golden wings that only those in Heaven or touched by Heavenly sight could see_ ) he could easily pass as human. So that's what he did. Lucifer gave his brother over to a yellowed eyed angel named Azazel; who later fell from Heaven along with Lucifer. Azazel took the sleeping angel and fled to Earth to hide him among the humans. Sam was locked away in a shielded cavern and placed under a sleeping curse. It took over 5000 human years ( _human calendars are so strange_ ) before the child was taken down to the depths of Hell by Azazel himself and declared Lucifer's heir apparent. After that he was referred to as Samuel; the Boy King of Hell.

         The millennium passed on Earth and the angels did their best to watch over their Father's creations but things had changed up in Heaven. Father was gone....he left all of his children.....leaving Michael in charge. Lucifer had found a way to rule over his new home--Hell--and was now causing trouble on Earth from behind his golden cages locked door. He had a hoard of demons to do his bidding--including an entire higher achy of lieutenants, captains and generals. Soon Earth became the new battle ground for Heaven and Hell. Figures arose in human society to explain the changes on Earth. The human offspring known as Jesus, Buddha, Allah and others had stories passed down (and eventually written) to help explain God's absence. Everyone seemed to have a piece of the story but not the entire thing and therefore various 'religions' were born. If only they had allowed us to pass down a true version of our histories---oh, the wars and suffering we could have prevented. _Sigh_

         Samuel eventually had no choice but to grow up. Hell is no place for the innocent. He ultimately forgot who he really was and where he came from. He believed Lucifer was his brother and Azazel was his adoptive father and guardian. He grew up with a wickedly evil older sister named Meg who was fiercely protective of him. Over time Sam's wings became translucent and almost invisible to all his fellow demons. Only Lucifer, Azazel and Meg could still see them when he flew from place to place. Most demons can move through space but not time unless they are using some type of spell or talisman. Sam still retains the ability to do both; only he is afraid to go back in time too far. He doesn't want to remember who he was before he woke up in Hell.

         So fast forward to the human year of 1967. It is here where our story once again picks up in earnest. Oh, don't get me wrong; lots of interesting things happened over the centuries. Sam and Dean nearly crossed paths many times but until now they had never met again. It happened like this.....

 

**Part Two--We Meet Again?? **

****

         The Boy King looked around the small town and smiled to himself. It wasn't often that he escaped from under the watchful eyes of his brother and Azazel. Today was one of those rare days. He loved to be among the humans and observe their latest obsessions, greeds and wants. Today finds him dressed in jeans, a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and Chuck Taylors. He was in a little town called Lawrence in Kansas. He doesn't know what drove him to fly here but something about the town had captured his attention. Meg was nearby, running errands for their father, so he had some time to just cause random trouble for the humans of this town. Sam found himself sitting inside the local eating establishment called The Jaybird Diner. He actually liked the place. It was calming inside the building, something he doesn't get to experience too often in Hell. Down there, the demons were constantly bothering him but up here there was no one to disturb his solitude. So he sat idly, enjoying the blue plate special (meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy and green beans) and observing the world around him.

          A pretty blond haired, green-eyed girl outside his window caught his attention. He knew what she was the moment he laid eyes on her--hunter. She was looking for someone, on the hunt. He could read her mind and knew she wasn't looking for him but still.....it might be fun to distract her from her sport. After all, she was after a shifter who made a small mistake--a costly one but just not today. No, she wasn't going to get her prey just yet. Too bad she didn't know who it was at this moment. Won't she be surprised when she discovers it is the local pastor--hiding in plain sight. But that's neither here nor there, right now Sam's bored and he wants to play. So he looks around for the perfect distraction and finds it sitting at the diner counter. The tall, dark haired marine is perfect. He watches as the man finishes up his meal, leaves some bills on the counter and walks out the door---right into the hunter. _Oh, this is good.....she's destined to marry into another hunting family and produce several more of those vile beings.......how about a little love at first sight here....._ The Boy King unknowingly sets into motion an entirely new time line with a snap of his fingers. Outside the window, John Winchester knocks down the petite huntress Mary Campbell onto the sidewalk. He feels terrible about not paying more attention and begs her to let him make it up to her. She reluctantly agrees.  Soon the pair are dating exclusively and well on the way to fulfilling their newly entwined destinies.

         Of course, Sam has no idea what he's just done. He just wanted to cause a little bit of trouble for the huntress before Meg picks him up and they return home. Even now, he's never truly alone. He can see the dozen or so demons around the town guarding him from any angels that might be around. They always seem to show up just as he's starting to enjoy himself. Then Meg or Azazel drags him back home for 'his own safety'. _Pheff_ He really hates those freaken winged fucknuts. That doesn't mean that he can't still have a little fun though.....so Sam leaves a hundred dollar bill on the table (just because he can; human currency means nothing to him) and jets off to Blue Earth Minnesota.

         Sam decides that a little more trouble is needed before he returns home today. What kind of mischief can he cause here. He strolls around the town randomly causing chaos. A little murder/ suicide here......a random shooting there. He's quite enjoying himself when he feels a strange pull towards a house on the edge of the town. The closer he gets to the property the stronger the pulling sensation. He doesn't understand why he needs to follow the bright golden thread he can now see pulling him towards the house with the church beside it. He's seen this same thread before over the centuries but each time he does; either Meg or his father pulls him away from it. Now he's curious why and where it could lead him. The property is deep, the driveway alone has to be about a mile long but that doesn't stop him from walking it. Each step he walks, the pulling sensation gets stronger until he is consumed by it. Too soon Samuel finds himself inside the church at the back of the property. He is looking around at the beautiful art depicting various scenes from the Bible and the high arched stain glass windows with other symbols of the Christian faith. Sam's never been bothered by such things as his fellow demons are. Even his sister Meg and father Azazel cringe when faced with such effects. Oh, they can walk into churches but for them its painful. But not to Sam, instead its always been quite the opposite for him. Churches soothe his soul and help him to find his equilibrium again.

         _PEACE._......such a strange feeling to have consuming his soul as the Boy King of Hell stands in the middle of the dais and bows his head at the alter of his enemy. Sam doesn't know how long he's been standing there when he hears the whoosh of wings behind him. It should bother him that an angel......no; correction--Archangel is standing behind him. In a way, he hopes who ever it is will just get out his blade and end his existence. Sam has never felt right being a demon. He never gained the red, yellow or black eye color that his fellow demons possess. His eyes have always been the same-- a blue, green and golden hazel swirl of color. Ever since he woke up in Hell he's wondered why he was sent there. He knows all about his real father (God) who cast him out of Heaven and cursed him to eternal sleep. He just doesn't know what he did to deserve such a punishment. He had been a small child, how bad could his transgression have been to be cast out at such a young age.

         He doesn't bothering turning around to see who it is behind him when he speaks, "If you're here to kill me then go ahead. I won't stop you. In fact, I welcome it. So please do this entire world a favor and rid it of my existence."

         He feels the heat of the Archangel has it-he-she moves to stand behind him. Sam is startled when he feels the angels hands slide along the underside of his long sleeved t-shirt before they settle along his hips. _Home....love....peace......_ surround the shaggy haired, hazel eyed Boy King. Without meaning too, Sam finds himself leaning back into the embrace and tilting his head to the left side. The Archangel takes that as an invitation and starts to lave soft kisses along the demon's long, supple neck. Sam closes his eyes and for the first time in a very long time he lowers all of his defenses. For some reason he can't explain he trusts his enemy completely--somehow knowing that he'll be safe.

         "I'll never hurt you Sammy. You're mine Baby Boy. I've spent centuries looking for you. Now that I've got you I'm not letting  you go again." and with those words Dean started  chanting the spell that would forever bind him formally to his mate.

         By the time Azazel, Meg and Sam's guards tracked the Boy King down it was too late. Dekanos had found his brother Shemu'el and placed his bonding/mating mark  (his hand print) upon his right hip. Thus sealing their fates together for all time. As punishment for disobeying Michael's direct standing order to kill Lucifer and his heir upon sight---the two bound souls were cast out and placed on Earth to grow up as humans. Michael though it would be fun to use the two newly born humans as vessels to restart the Apocalypse since he was bored and well...he just wanted something fun to do. After all, it wasn't like Father was around to tell him 'no' and he missed his baby brother Lucifer.

          So on January 24th, 1978 one Dean Jonathan Winchester was born to his Earthly parents John and Mary in the Lawrence Hospital for Women and Children. To their delight, little Dean was a enchanting child and the perfect son. When Mary discovered she was once again expecting, Dean would spend hours talking to 'his Sammy' inside of his mother's tummy. So when her second son was born on May 2nd, 1983, the once again new parents named him Samuel Frances Winchester.

         I'm pretty sure you know the rest of this story. How Mary had once upon a time made a deal with Azazel to save John; the love of her life (thanks to Sam- the Boy King). The fire on November 2nd that saw old Yellow Eyes trying to collect on the debt and reclaim his foster son; only to be disrupted from his mission by one very pissed off and protective mother/huntress. How Dean saved his Sammy's life and carried him out of the burning house while John desperately tried to save his girl; Mary.

         You've heard the stories and read the books that Father wrote. (Which are now known as the Winchester Gospels.) How John raised his sons out of the back of a black 1967 Chevy Impala that became the boys only home. The fight with John that separated Sam and Dean for several years before Dean couldn't stand the distance any longer--driving almost twenty-four hours (after too many years of being apart) to get to Stanford to see his brother again. The tragically similar death of Jessica Moore--Sam's other true love besides his brother Dean-- _alright_ _lets face it; he loves the Impala too_. All of the people who became the boys extended family and support systems throughout the years as they fought to keep mankind safe from those 'dick angels' and 'fucken demons'. You always knew how their story ended---Now you know their beginnings too.

         I'm forbidden to tell you what the future holds for our beloved Archangels turned humans but I will tell you this....its never dull for the incredibly co-dependent soul bonded pair.

         _Now where did I put those copies of Metatron's journals on those two......I know they're  around here somewhere........_

 

 


End file.
